narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoruha Shin
Yoruha Shin (シン夜は, Shin Yoruha) is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and the leader of Team Yoruha. Background Yoruha was an orphan, and never knew his parents. He came from a remote village outside of Konohagakure and lived alone since he was a child. He was treated as the Devil's Son (悪魔の子, Akuma no Ko) because of his pale flawless skin and devilish golden eyes as well as long black hair which most of the villager believed that he impersonated devil's facade. Despite this, Yoruha never hated the villagers who sometimes gave him food and shelter. Also, Yoruha never fought back even when he was continuosly oppresed by the villagers. When he was almost being outcasted by the villagers, a shinobi of Konoha accidentally approached him and rescued him from the village. He was then brought to Konoha and was raised under the shinobi supervision. In Konoha, Yoruha was shocked that there were several individuals who were born with similar ability and were accepted by others. Finally, he realized that his ability was meant to be used and not to be hated. Yoruha had trouble making friends at first due to having traumatic experiences he suffered. The fact that he was introverted at times, others always liked to tease him and make fun of his feminine-like face, although Yoruha never became annoyed at the jokes and actually made fun of him at times. When Yoruha at the Academy, he was treated as an outcast by some of the students, but Yoruha never became bothered by it. When he became a genin, Yoruha displayed tremendous skills which were uncommon for someone of his age, and was promoted to chūnin just months after his graduation at the age of seven. Because he graduated before the Chūnin Exams, Yoruha was placed in charge of the second stage, where the participants needed to enter the Forest of Death. Many of the participants refused to take Yoruha seriously because of his young age, but after humorously telling them they didn't needed to hear his explanation and sarcastically wished them luck on the second stage without having a clue on what to do, they apologised and Yoruha began explaining the exam. During the Third Shinobi World War, Yoruha was placed in the front lines in the battle against Kumogakure, and proved to be more than capable of taking on many jōnin-level Kumo-nin. Only when Killer B arrived at his position was when Yoruha began having trouble, but managed to escape from Killer B's sight and regroup with his comrades. During the night, some Iwagakure shinobi tried to sneak up on Yoruha's unit and take them out, but Yoruha noticed them and silently alerted his comrades in order to set up and trap. As the Iwagakure-nin approached Yoruha, they stabbed him with their kunai, but it proved to be nothing more than a shadow clone, and Yoruha and his comrades successfully killed the Iwa-nin. Post-War During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Yoruha and many of Konoha's other young ninja were prevented from helping defend the village, instead being confined within a barrier to keep them safe. Afterwards, seeing Yoruha's potential, Danzō Shimura recruited him into his Root. Yoruha proved to be an exceptional pawn for Danzō, successfully completing many dangerous assassination missions, but soon began to question his morals, and wondered if he truly desired to remain in Root. During his time in Root, Yoruha met Kakashi Hatake, one of his peers, and told him to be careful around Danzō, saying that although Danzō had the village's best interest in mind, his actions were questionable and shady. After the Third Hokage dismissed Kinoe from Root, Kakashi silently informed Hiruzen about Yohura, and Hiruzen requested Yoruha to be part of his ANBU squad, and Danzō reluctantly accepted. During his time working under the Hokage, Yoruha still felt the ANBU wasn't the right place for him, and after some time, personally requested to resign from the ANBU, to which Hiruzen claimed was already expecting Yoruha to do so, and gladly granted his request, saying he should remain "in the light instead of the darkness". Afterwards, Yoruha was promoted to jōnin. Personality Ever since his childhood, Yoruha has been a shy individual, mostly because of the harassment he'd suffered for the majority of his childhood, but going into adulthood, his shyness was almost completely eradicated. After settling down in Konoha, Yoruha began feeling he was inferior to others because of how more talented they were with their skills, and feared that others would mistreat him because of his weaker skills, but soon learned how wrong he was and tried his best to become stronger. Being recruited into the ANBU caused a change in his personality; Yoruha became slightly cold-hearted, successfully completing most of his assassination missions assigned to him by Danzō, but soon began to question his morals for doing so, and even warned Kakashi of Danzō's shady character. Even after the Third Hokage placed him under his rule, Yoruha still believed the ANBU wasn't the right place for him, and asked for his resignation, something that Hiruzen already expected and was more than glad in granting it. After Tsunade became Hokage, Yoruha began loving to tease her, such as when he joked about hearing that a new Hokage would be appointed, he wished that the Fourth Hokage was returning, and humoriously told Tsunade that "she's was an ok replacement", much to Tsunade's comical wrath. He also constantly called Tsunade Obaba-san (Old lady), something that Tsunade completely hated. Jiraiya stated that Yoruha was either extremely brave or stupid to irritate Tsunade almost every time he was in front of her, and that no one else in the entire world had ever irritated Tsunade as many times as Yoruha did and lived to tell the story. After being put in charge of his own squad, Yoruha disliked the three genin placed under his leadership, believing them to be "annoying and boring", especially after Sawaii began pulling pranks on him, but soon discovered he truly cared about his diciples, thinking of them as "family" and would sacrifice his life if it meant saving theirs. Appearance Genin Yoruha.png|Yoruha as a genin. Anbu Yoruha.png|Yoruha during his time in the ANBU. Yoruha Shin.png|Yoruha's appearance for most of the series. Yoruha has pale skins, golden pair of eyes and black wavy hair. He wears a golden earing on his left ear. He usually referred to be handsome among his friends and superiors. Though this look of him was used to be called "devil's facade" when he was a child, Yoruha never hated others for it. During his genin days, Yoruha wore an army green jacket with short pants. He had arm and shin guards for safety in battle. He wore his forehead protector as a bandana, although in later years, he resorted to using a regular one, and standard blue shinobi sandals. After being recruited into Root, and later the ANBU, Yoruha wore a cat mask, a black hooded cloak and black shinobi sandals. Undernearh the cloak, Yoruha wore a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. After resigning from the ANBU, Yoruha wore the standard Konoha flak jacket, with a short-sleeved dark blue shirt underneath, dark blue pants and blue sandals. He also wears a earring on his right ear. Abilities Yoruha is an extremely skilled shinobi, being one of the most skilled shinobi of his time. During his team's test, Sawaii, Ren and Seimei had trouble fighting despite having the strength in numbers, and effortlessly blocked all of their attacks. He also proved to be capable of using the Shadow Clone Technique at a young age. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation From what was seen of him in the series, Yoruha is only seen capable of using one nature transformation, being it Earth Release. Despite some seeing it as Yoruha being weak, Yoruha has displayed having some vast mastery over the nature transformation, being capable of using several Earth-based techniques. With his Earth Release, Yoruha can create a large, humanoid creature composed of rock used for both offense and defending himself from enemy attacks. He can also encase his arm into rock and cause severe damage to his enemies, such as breaking bones and even walls without too much effort. Aside from attacks, Yoruha can camouflage himself with the earth around and move freely through earth surfaces undetected. Part I Chūnin Exams Yoruha talked to Kakashi Hatake during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams, as Yoruha claimed his diciples were getting better, and he actually started liking them a little, and asked Kakashi if he liked his students, but Kakashi simply told him to wait and see. Although Sawaii failed to win her match, both Ren and Seimei were successful in advancing to the finals. Konoha Crush After watching the final round matches a month later, Yoruha repelled the genjutsu that fell over the stadium and assisted with the village's defence against invading the Sunagakure and Otogakure during the Konoha Crush. He later attended the Third Hokage's funeral and comforted Sawaii at the loss of her grandfather. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Yoruha made his first appearance in Part II when he greeted Ren after his return from assisting Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Yamato in their mission, and claimed that he was sure that Naruto would be able to bring Sawaii back to the village and offered to take Ren for lunch to raise his mood, which Ren accepted. Yohura later watched from afar as Sawaii finally returned to the village after her defection and smiled at seeing his former diciples together again, before heading out for his mission. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Yoruha was assigned to the . He was later seen battling amongst the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces when they arrived at the Ten-Tails's location, and actually had a brief reunion with his former diciples, before telling them to do everything they could to help win the war. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Following Obito Uchiha's attack of the shinobi on the battlefield, it was revealed that Yoruha, while sustaining injuries, was still alive. He later commented on the change that had occurred in Naruto's chakra from a sensory perspective and when he recovered, he fought alongside the other members of the Alliance while shrouded in the Nine-Tails' chakra. Later, as the Alliance succeeded in freeing the tailed beasts from Obito, Yoruha sensed that the latter was still alive and immediately notified his comrades. As Yoruha notices the tailed beasts were about to face Madara Uchiha, he orders the alliance to move away from the area. Yoruha, along with the rest of the world, are later trapped under the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Yoruha, along with the rest of the world, are later freed from the genjutsu after it was dispelled by Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. He later attends a mass funeral in Konoha over the losses suffered during the war. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Yoruha is seen at the ending credits, attending Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's alongside his former diciples of Team 15. New Era Yoruha was present at the day of Naruto's ceremony of becoming the Seventh Hokage, and cheered him on along with the rest of the village. Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie When Naruto and Sakura are transported to an alternate world caused by Madara's genjutsu, a different version of Yoruha is present. The alternate world Yoruha was bold, outspoken and extremely manly, hating "girly things" such as flowers, and butterflies. He also is a smooth-talking playboy, flirting with almost every beautiful girl he comes across, and despite getting rejected, he never loses confidence and simply claims that "they'll be back". Trivia *The name (夜) means "night", and the name (新) means "new". In Japanese, "Shin Yoruha" (シン夜は) means "the new night". *According to the databook(s): **Yoruha's favorite food are sake, mochi, and cake, while his least favorite food is nattō. **Yoruha has completed 1.169 official missions in total: 201 D-rank, 195 C-rank, 450 B-rank, 278 A-rank and 45 S-rank. Quotes * (To himself about his team) "Man... these guys sure are boring as hell..." * (To Kakashi) "I never thought I would say this, but... I'm starting to like these kids..." * (To Sawaii) "I'm really sorry, Sawaii... No one should go through the pain of loss, but... This is life..." * (To himself after seeing his team's reunion) "That's what I like to see..."